


Wounds Heal Over Time, But Scars Stay Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame fix it with a dash of angst and a pinch of irondad, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Same with fluff, This is really short so idk if there's enough delving deep into emotions to classify it as either, Tiniest bit of angst maybe?, kind of, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter is close when Tony is about to snap.“Mr. Stark!” he yells in desperation as he runs closer.His fingers are coming nearer. Peter forgets he has webs and runs faster than he ever has before. His mask is ruined and he can smell the smoke, the ash, the fire, the bodies but he runs through it all. He’s sure he isn’t going to make it.. . .
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Wounds Heal Over Time, But Scars Stay Forever

Peter is close when Tony is about to snap.

“Mr. Stark!” he yells in desperation as he runs closer. 

His fingers are coming nearer. Peter forgets he has webs and runs faster than he ever has before. His mask is ruined and he can smell the smoke, the ash, the fire, the  _ bodies _ but he runs through it all. He’s  _ sure _ he isn’t going to make it. 

. . .

He makes it to Tony’s side right before the snap. Before either can register it, Peter is holding onto the gauntlet as Tony snaps. It affects them both; mostly Tony, but Peter has the same power running through his arm’s veins. But it doesn’t matter. Not now, anyway. Thanos is gone, his army turns to dust, and Tony is alive. Tony is  _ alive _ . Said man is yelling at Peter. 

“Peter!” Tony angrily yells as he rips the gauntlet off. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter yells back through tears, not caring how mad his mentor is at the moment. All eyes are on him and Tony, and those closest to them are running to get physically close. 

“What the hell kid! You could’ve hurt yourse-” Tony continues to yell and cuts him off when he spies Peter’s arm. 

“Kid,” he whispers softly. Peter hardly notices as he continues to explain himself. 

“I had to! That snap was going to kill you! You saw what it did to Dr. Banner - and no offense, but he’s  _ way _ stronger than you! I knew it was going to kill you and I couldn’t let it! I couldn’t let you leave us!” Peter blurted out, panicked. He looked down and lowered his voice, his next words for Tony only. 

“I couldn’t let you leave  _ me _ ,” Peter said in a fragile whisper. Tony sighed and lifted his good arm open. 

“Come here kid.” Peter moved closer, and leaned into Tony with his left side - which had his good arm. Tony gingerly put his arm around Peter’s shoulders, and they sat there for a moment, leaning into each other and watching the ashes of the battlefield before them. No one dared to break the silence until Tony spoke quietly. 

“I won’t leave you, Peter.”

When school starts back up again, the Blip memes are going strong, and as soon as everyone notices the scarring on Peter’s arm, the staring is stronger. He tried to hide it with his usual sweaters, but the scarring is all over his hand too. It’s too hot to be wearing sweaters, so he rolls up his sleeves a lot throughout the day, which reveals the rest. No one mentions it until Flash comes up to him. Of course it had to be Flash. 

“Hey Penis Parker. Pretty cool scar - almost looks like Stark’s. What, did you convince someone to give you a matching scar? That’s pretty low, even for you.” It strikes a nerve with Peter for some reason, but he keeps his cool. The other kids in the hall have stopped or slowed down, obviously curious about his scarring. He doesn’t blame them. 

“No, actually. I got it because I helped Mr. Stark make the gauntlet. There was a mishap in the lab, and that’s where I got the scarring.”

“What, so you thought you could snap for your ‘Mr. Stark’? Did you steal it? This just lowers my opinion of you with every second, Penis.” Peter just sighs. 

“Say what you will, Flash. I don’t care anymore.” He walks away and leaves Flash behind, hopefully for good. 

“You can’t avoid me, Penis,” Flash says later as he sits down at Peter’s lunch table. 

“I think I can. Those five years without you were pure bliss, even if I was trapped in the stone.” That stalls Flash and anyone else within earshot. 

“Peter,” Ned whispers urgently. “The only ones actually in the stone were the Avengers - they were the only ones close enough to the stone. Everyone else basically died and have no memory of the Blip.” Peter sighs again. 

“Yeah, I know. I was close enough though. Guys, I’m Mr. Stark’s  _ assistant _ . I helped him with the gauntlet - which means I was at the compound. You know where the whole battle went down?  _ The compound. _ ” Peter takes a spoonful of soup as he gives people a moment to process. He sees Flash open his mouth to insult him, but some random kid cuts him off. 

“Wait, so you saw the Avengers fight?!” Peter sighs yet again. 

“Yeah.” The kid is buzzing with excitement, and Peter holds up a finger before the kid even thinks about speaking. 

“No, I’m not saying anything about it. It doesn’t matter how  _ cool _ everyone thinks it was; it was still a  _ battle _ . Everyone got hurt, and some people  _ died _ . I don’t want to talk about it.” He continues to eat his soup as the kid sulks away. 

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful - if you can call the odd age separations and other readjustments uneventful. Other than that though, it was typical for Peter until school got out. Instead of walking home with Ned or being driven by May, Happy was picking him up with Mr. Stark waiting in the back. Peter got in quickly - he really didn’t want to be the gossip of the school anymore than he already was. 

“Hey kid,” Tony said as soon as the door closed. “How was school?” Peter shrugged as he put his bag between his feet. 

“S’alright. Flash tried to give me shit about my arm, but I didn’t really let him. Don’t worry, I made up a cover story. Also, I may have let it slip I was in the stone and not just… snapped. I made up a cover story for that too though.”

“Ah,” Tony said and he opened his good arm to Peter; just as he had  _ that _ day. 

“Tell me what you told everyone,” he spoke softly as Peter leaned into him. Peter sighed for the umpteenth time and told him. 

Happy was only  _ mildly  _ disgusted with all the father-son bonding happening in his backseat. At the next red light though, he closed the separation window. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't really remember how exactly Endgame went down, so here's how it went in my shitty memory: So everyone who's alive gathers at the compound, and gathers the stones from different points in time. Hulk|Bruce snaps and brings back everyone, but there's also Thanos they still have to fight, who wants the stones. Thanos gets to Earth all mad or whatever and they fight at the compound. Tony snaps to finally defeat Thanos. They go home.  
> If that's not how it actually went just pretend that's how it went down in this fic, pretty please? :)


End file.
